Unintended
by LaufeyJune
Summary: BELLDOM. Il suffit d'un fait ou d'un geste pour que la journée la plus belle de votre vie devienne l'objet de souvenirs que vous auriez voulu oublier. Vos démons ressurgissent et personne ne peut vraiment vous aider. Il a suffit d'un geste et d'un fait pour que Matthew pleure de douleur et pour que certaines choses soient avouées. SLASH.


**Hello vouuuuus !  
**

**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle OS pour vous !  
Enfin nan, techniquement elle est pour ma cousine (Zaza, pour celles qui lisent My Sweet Prince :p). Voilà, donc je poste ici son cadeau d'anniversaire !**

Je vous présente UNINTENDED (ok le titre est pas vraiment recherché j'avoue), une Belldom toute triste (fallait vous y attendre avec moi aussi !) mais pas que ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied pour être honnête ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Juste pour prévenir il y aura du SLASH, donc si vous aimez pas ça... bah, désolé.  
Sachez que c'est la première fois que j'écris ça d'ailleurs donc si c'est pas parfait c'est normal (c'était une expérience assez bizarre je dois avouer !). 

**BETA DE L'OS : Domi.  
Que je remercie mille fois pour avoir fait un travail à la vitesse de la lumière pour me permettre d'envoyer l'OS à ma cousine le plus vite possible. Vraiment merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel au secours !**

Je remercie aussi **K-OnWorld q****ui m'avait aussi proposé son aide ! D****onc merci beaucoup pour cette attention !**** :D **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et commenter Unintended ! **

* * *

**_« Et moi je suis fier de toi. Oui moi je suis fier de toi. »_**

**_Indochine._**

* * *

**England, 2002**

"_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally"_

Sa voix résonne dans la nuit d'été. Les spots de lumières éclairent la scène et bougent dans tous les sens. La musique ne vient que de commencer mais une certaine euphorie a déjà envahie toute la fosse en face d'eux. Dom brutalise pour une dernière fois ses cymbales, la bouche ouverte et les cheveux virevoltant dans tous les sens. Ils sont ici pour la première fois, en tête de liste. **MUSE AT READING**. Ils en avaient rêvé et ils y étaient, enfin. Une heure qu'ils se défonçaient comme jamais. La chaleur les étouffait mais au fond plus rien n'aurait jamais pu les arrêter. La tête de Chris se balance de haut en bas, il se balade sur le côté gauche de la scène et ses doigts ne semblent jamais s'arrêter de pincer les cordes de sa basse. Le public hurle et saute dans tous les sens. Ils chantent en chœurs, ils sont venus pour eux, ils sont venus pour Muse. Ils n'ont que ce nom à la bouche.

"_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind.  
I want the peace and joy in your mind !"_

Et ça explose comme un hymne. Ils ne sont pas encore si connus que ça mais leurs chansons résonnent déjà comme si elles avaient été taillées pour les stades. Matthew donne un coup violent de médiator sur sa guitare et s'époumone dans un cri passionné. D'un coup d'œil rapide vers la fosse, il aperçoit les paroles du refrain sur les lèvres de ceux qui sont scotchés au premier rang tout le monde pousse et saute. Face à eux se trouve un joyeux bordel et plus rien ne peut les arrêter. L'adrénaline continue d'affluer dans leur sang et le petit trio donne ses dernières forces pour cette fin de concert. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour eux mis à part ce qui se passe là, sur cette scène. Cette ambiance survoltée, cette chaleur écrasante, cette joie immense et cette puissance inimaginable. Aujourd'hui, et plus que toutes les autres fois, ils comprennent enfin que toutes ces années de travail et d'acharnement ont fini par payer.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Nous sommes MUSE ! »

Matthew éclate de joie et sourit sans fin à son public. Il finit le show avec une improvisation à la guitare qui semble n'avoir ni queue ni tête mais qui ravit le public qui recommence à sauter. Dom et Chris le suivent dans ces dernières notes. Le petit brun sautille dans tous les sens, il fait des vas et viens partout sur scène, va vers Chris, rapproche sa guitare de sa basse, puis il s'en va une deuxième fois et commence à courir. Le médiator frotte vigoureusement sur les cordes métalliques et le chanteur ne semble jamais s'épuiser. Il monte sur la grosse caisse de Dom et tourne le dos au public pour partager quelques riffs avec son batteur. Enfin il redescend et donne encore deux ou trois coups de poignet pour faire vibrer encore quelques notes avant de prendre sa guitare par une main et de la lever au-dessus de sa tête. Il reste un moment à observer les milliers de personnes en face de lui, sa guitare à plat contre sa paume vibrant toujours d'un riff non étouffé. Dom donne son dernier coup de cymbale et Chris lance ses médiators à la foule. Matthew prend alors sa guitare par le manche et la lance un peu au hasard. L'instrument atterrit à côté de Dom qui se lève, les bras en l'air et le sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

_« Muse ! Muse ! Muse ! Muse ! MUSE ! »_

Ils sont là, ils sourient, ils hurlent des remerciements, ils saluent, ils sortent. C'était trois jeunes garçons, trois jeunes rêveurs, un blond et deux bruns (dont un avec une tonne de coloration rouge). C'était des gars de Teignmouth, un coin paumé au bord de mer. Ils étaient là et personne n'a rien compris mais c'était bien, c'était beau, c'était puissant. C'était Muse.

••

Matthew descend les dernières marches de la scène pour arriver dans les backstages, les hurlements des fans sont encore audibles. Ses jambes tremblent et un sourire est plaqué sur son visage. Autour de lui tout le monde applaudit, des gars de la régie lui assènent des tapes chaleureuses dans l'épaule et quelqu'un ouvre une bouteille de champagne. Derrière lui il sent la présence de Chris et Dom ; il a envie de se retourner pour les serrer dans ses bras mais on lui saute brutalement dessus. Deux bras l'encerclent et le serrent dans une étreinte forte.

« Putain vous l'avez fait ! Je vous l'avais dit ! On l'a fait, vous l'avez fait ! VOUS ETES LES MEILLEUUUUURS !»

Matthew rit franchement et rend l'étreinte à Tom, leur manager qui semble ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher. Chris et Dom sautent sur eux en criant de joie. Plus rien ne les affecte, tout le monde laisse la place à ces quatre garçons qui hurlent leur victoire. Ils viennent du Devon vous savez ? Teignmouth je vous l'avais dit ? Vous connaissez ? Personne ne connaît, personne ne les connaissait, eux et maintenant ils sont là.

Au bout d'un moment Chris recule et libère ses trois amis. Ils se dévisagent un moment, ce sourire toujours ancré sur leurs visages, impossible de l'enlever. Ils sourient tellement que demain ils en auront des crampes. Matthew ne réalise toujours pas, il ne fait que répéter les mêmes choses.

« Et tous ces drapeaux ! Vous avez vu ! Tous ces gens qui chantaient ! Et quand ils nous ont appelés pour qu'on arrive sur scène et quand ils ont hurlé Plug in baby ! ILS ETAIENT DES DIZAINES DE MILLIERS !

- Et quand t'as faillis me tuer ! Rajoute Dom en rigolant.

- C'était dément ! C'ETAIT MAGIQUE ! Continue Matthew.»

Matthew laisse échapper un cri de joie en sautant dans tous les sens. Autour d'eux on les regarde avec un sourire heureux, ces trois gamins qui comprennent enfin qu'ils font partie des grands. Rapidement les coupes de champagne circulent et toute l'équipe trinque en l'honneur de Muse. L'excitation se calme peu à peu et Matthew vient voir chaque personne de l'équipe technique pour les remercier. Dom est plongé dans un récit détaillé du concert avec Tom et une journaliste. Et Chris papote tranquillement avec leur manager quand une tornade brune vint le prendre d'assaut et le serrer dans ses bras. Le grand brun recule un peu et rigole avant d'embrasser langoureusement sa petite amie. Kelly semble aussi surexcitée que Matthew et n'arrête pas de complimenter tout le groupe et en particulier Christopher qu'elle embrasse une dizaine de fois. Elle laisse ensuite entendre que la famille Wolstenholme attend avec impatience dans les loges pour féliciter le fils prodige. Alors Chris sourit et va voir ses deux amis pour leur rappeler qu'eux aussi ont une famille qui les attend un peu plus loin. Les trois garçons s'éclipsent alors de derrière la scène pour se diriger vers des loges amovibles, spécialement installées ici pour l'occasion.

Après avoir échangé une derrière blague avec Matthew, Dom le serre dans ses bras et s'en va enfin retrouver sa famille. Le chanteur se retrouve alors seul et après quelques minutes à rester dans le noir, profitant d'une brise de vent, il se décide à se diriger vers sa propre loge. Une certaine excitation le prend alors vivement quand il pose la main sur la porte en PVC grise. Il donne un coup d'œil sur son nom placardé dessus et sourit de contentement. Un peu angoissé tout de même, il a hâte de voir son père et de savoir ce qu'il a pensé de leur représentation. Il inspire un grand coup et ouvre finalement la porte.

••

La première chose que Matthew remarque, une fois entré, c'est l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce. Seules les ampoules au-dessus du miroir, où Matthew s'est coiffé avant le concert, sont allumées. La pièce est donc assez sombre mais pas assez pour ne pas permettre au chanteur de comprendre que personne ne l'attend ici. Son cœur se serre et dans un mouvement brusque il fait claquer la porte de la loge derrière lui. Il reste un moment figé à sa place, cherchant des yeux une quelconque preuve, scrutant chaque meuble ; comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de derrière, lui disant que c'était une blague. Finalement son attention se retrouve à nouveau sur le miroir et le petit bureau installé en dessous pour permettre aux chanteurs de se préparer. Parmi un pot de gel ouvert, une brosse, des bracelets éparpillés un peu partout, un crayon noir, son portable et des médiators, était posée une feuille où une écriture fine se lisait. Matthew s'approche doucement, comme si le bout de papier pouvait l'attaquer. D'une main un peu tremblante il prit le petit mot et lu rapidement les quelques lignes écrites à la va vite. Les yeux bleus du chanteur s'écarquillèrent et son cœur explosa. Une larme coula sur sa joue et un sanglot silencieux fit trembler ses épaules.

••

Dom ferma la porte arrière de la voiture sur le sourire de sa mère. Il se retourna ensuite et reçu une nouvelle et dernière étreinte chaleureuse de son père. Le blond est épuisé mais il aurait voulu que ses parents restent encore des heures avec lui ; il les voyait tellement peu depuis qu'Origin of Symmetry est sorti. Les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère et le sourire gigantesque de son père lui avaient fait tellement de bien ; il ne s'était pas encore aperçu à quel point sa famille lui manquait lors de la tournée. Dormir dans un bus, se nourrir de chips et de bière, avoir comme seule compagnie ses meilleurs amis, s'engueuler ou rire pour rien ; vivre comme un ados. Tout ça était apparu comme normal pour lui. Mais à ce moment même Dominic se rend compte que les repas en famille le dimanche midi, la propreté d'une maison bien tenue, un lit frais et changé toutes les semaines… Tout ceci lui manque quand même un peu.

« Je suis fier, si fier de toi Dominic… »

Le blond serre un peu plus fort contre lui son père avant de le laisser monter dans la voiture où sa mère l'attend, pleurant encore une fois toutes les larmes de son corps. Un dernier geste de la main, un sourire et il regarde la voiture s'éloigner de lui dans cette nuit d'été.

Une fois rentré dans sa loge, Dominic est sur le point de se laisser tomber dans le petit canapé en faux cuir qu'on a mis à sa disposition, mais son regard se pose sur deux boites en plastique que sa mère avait apportées. Elles contenaient toutes deux des cookies extrêmement moelleux et avec des tonnes de pépites au chocolats, une était bleue et l'autre jaune. Dominic sourit en constatant que même maintenant sa mère ne perdait jamais certaines habitudes. La boîte jaune est pour lui mais la bleue est pour Matthew –cette couleur faisant référence aux yeux du guitariste. Mme Howard avait pour habitude de faire des fournées de cookies quand il pleuvait ou les dimanches après-midi et elle connaissait parfaitement la gourmandise de Matthew face à sa cuisine. Quand Mr et Mme Bellamy avaient décidé de divorcer, Matthew avait très mal supporté la situation, si bien qu'il se retrouvait très souvent à dormir chez les Howard ou juste à demander asile ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Quand elle voyait le petit brun traverser le pas de sa porte Mme Howard se mettait directement au fourneau pour préparer quelque chose de doux et sucré. Maintenant encore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire toute sorte de pâtisserie quand elle voyait son fils, et, évidemment, elle en faisait une portion pour Matthew.

Dominic décida alors d'apporter la boite de cookie à son meilleur ami, il pourrait en même temps dire bonjour à son père et peut-être aussi au frère aîné Bellamy, Paul. Après s'être rapidement douché et avoir changé ses vêtements, il sortit rapidement et se dirigea avec entrain vers la loge de Matthew. Le blond n'espérait qu'une chose ; que les tensions entre Georges Bellamy et son fils aient été mises de côté pour un soir.

Une fois devant la porte il frappa et attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa. Alors Dominic recommença une fois, deux puis trois pour enfin arrêter et tendre l'oreille. Il se rendit compte qu'aucun bruit ne parvenait de la pièce.

« Matthew ? Mr Bellamy ? Y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il.»

Le batteur ne reçut aucune réponse alors il se décida à entrer dans la loge.

Comme Matthew avant lui, Dominic resta un moment surpris par le manque de lumière de la pièce mais ce détail fut rapidement oublié quand il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La loge est dans un désordre monumental ; une petite table et deux chaises en métal sont renversées, barrant l'accès à la porte. Le miroir est brisé et toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le petit bureau en dessous ont été envoyées par terre. Le blond porta une main dans ses cheveux essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici. Il finit par déplacer la chaise qui lui barre le chemin et trouve un interrupteur qu'il actionne. La pièce fut alors entièrement éclairée et le batteur put mieux constater le désordre qui s'y trouve. Dominic commença lentement à paniquer à la vue de ce massacre ; les meubles ne sont pas seulement retournés mais cassés, détruits. En s'avançant le jeune homme marche sur un morceau de miroir en enlevant son pieds il réalise que le morceau est particulièrement tranchant et qu'il est surtout maculé de sang. Dominic lève alors brusquement la tête, cherchant désespérément un indice c'est alors que son cœur manqua un battement.

Au fond de la loge, reculé dans un coin, un canapé a été tiré contre le mur, ne laissant qu'un petit passage. Dominic sent son ventre se retourner ; il a déjà vu ce genre de mise en scène de nombreuse fois et il avait été sûr de ne plus jamais avoir à affronter ça.

C'est une vieille habitude –une triste habitude– qu'avait pris Matthew dès son adolescence. Quand les cris devenaient trop forts à la maison, que son père hurlait sur sa mère, qu'il partait en claquant la porte et jurant de plus jamais revenir ou quand les insultes et les remarques blessantes se faisaient trop insupportables au lycée, Matthew descendait dans le garage que ses parents avaient mis à sa disposition. Le plus souvent il jouait pendant près d'une heure à la guitare, grattant les cordes si violemment qu'il finissait toujours par se faire mal et puis il hurlait, le son de sa voix couverte par celui de son instrument. Une fois fini il déplaçait le canapé – que Dom et lui avaient trouvé dans une brocante et qu'ils avaient ramené pour que les soirées entre amis soient plus confortables – il le collait presque au mur et se cachait derrière. Matthew s'était toujours caché pour pleurer, comme si c'était mal, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, de ressentir des choses. Il restait des heures caché, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans le noir, à attendre que ça passe. La plupart du temps rien ne passait alors il finissait par appeler Dom et ce dernier accourait.

Cette scène s'était beaucoup trop de fois répétée pour être de nouveau présente aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir lieu un tel jour. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Dominic serra les poings, le regard fixé sur ce canapé à quelques mètres de lui. Il appela doucement son ami et attendit quelques secondes. La loge resta un moment dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'un reniflement se fasse entendre. Le blond avança alors d'un pas mal assuré et finit par contourner le canapé. Là, comme il se l'était imaginé, il trouva Matthew, assis contre le dos du meuble, face au mur. Ses jambes sont repliées contre son torse et sa tête est baissée. Son corps, qui semble presque trop faible, tremble faiblement. Le batteur s'accroupit à côté de son meilleur ami et son regard s'attarde sur ses mains. Matthew a les poings serrés, posés sur ses genoux. De sa main gauche il a agrippé son pantalon et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Sa main droite, cependant, est crispée autour de ce qui semble être un petit bout de papier jaune et les jointures de ses phalanges sont abîmées et saignent. Dominic se rapproche encore un peu du brun et pose une main qu'il veut rassurante sur son épaule. A ce contact Matthew tressaille et relève la tête brusquement. Un air paniqué est affiché sur son visage, ses joues sont trempées de larmes et ses yeux d'habitude rayonnant et joyeux sont brillants et lancent un regard désespéré. Les larmes montent alors aussi aux yeux de Dominic mais il les ravale et emprisonne Matthew dans une étreinte puissante.

Contre lui Matthew laisse de nouveaux sanglots prendre possession de son corps qui continue de trembler. Ses pleurs silencieux deviennent de plus en plus bruyants et il finit par pleurer comme un enfant, à gorge déployée, contre Dominic. Le blond ne desserre pas une seule seconde son étreinte et murmure des paroles pour consoler au mieux Matthew qui ne parvint pas à se calmer. Tout semble prendre soudainement une autre dimension ; oubliée la joie euphorique d'il y a quelques heures, finis les sourires et les rires sans fin, perdu l'espoir que tout irait pour le mieux. Nous ne sommes plus en 2002 mais bien neuf ans en arrière. Il n'y a plus de chanteur charismatique ni de batteur tombeur de fille, il y a un adolescent brisé et son ami pour le ramasser. Pour Dominic, tout vient de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois et si ce n'est pas synonyme de nouveau départ pour Matthew alors ce sera celui d'un début d'une longue descente aux enfers. Que s'est-il passé pour que ce canapé soit déplacé ? Qu'avait-on dit à son meilleur ami pour qu'il recommence à se cacher ainsi ? Le batteur avait déjà une idée bien claire en tête mais il voulait confirmation.

« Matthew ? Souffle-t-il. Matt, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Mais le chanteur ne répondit pas. Il serra le t-shirt de Dominic un peu plus fort de sa main gauche et cacha sa tête dans son cou, laissant toujours ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le batteur soupira et frotta vigoureusement son dos pour le réconforter. C'est à ce moment que son attention se retrouva une nouvelle fois attirée par la main droite tailladée du guitariste ; le petit papier y était toujours, fortement serré entre ses doigts. Le blond ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que tout devait être lié avec ce que Matthew tenait dans sa main. Alors, doucement il prit la main meurtrie et déplia un à un les doigts. Le petit brun ne posa aucune résistance et Dom l'en remercia intérieurement pour ça. Il finit par récupérer ce qui s'avéra être un post-it réduit en boule. Il le déplia rapidement et lut les quelques lignes écrites.

_**« Le groupe a appelé, on va sûrement signer un gros contrat, c'est urgent je dois y être. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, le showbiz…**_

_**Je te verrais une prochaine fois, quand vous vous produirez dans une petite salle à Teignmouth !**_

_**Papa. »**_

Il serra sa mâchoire et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le petit bout de papier. Cependant, même si la colère chez Dominic est bien présente elle laissa place à l'incompréhension. Comment un père pouvait-il faire ce genre de choses à son fils ? Les rapports entre Matthew et son père n'avaient jamais été idylliques mais le blond n'imaginait pas Bellamy Sénior faire une telle chose. Son fils avait mis tellement d'énergie pour que Muse soit reconnu, il avait été emplit d'une telle joie quand il avait appris leur tête d'affiche pour ce festival. Il avait tellement travaillé sur chaque chanson, sur chaque détails du concert pour que son père soit fier de lui. Il avait passé tellement de nuits blanches, tellement de jours à ne rien faire à part travailler, perfectionner ; Dominic avait été parfois obligé de venir lui-même pour le faire manger ne serait-ce qu'une fois par jour. Et qu'avait-il eu en retour ? Une loge vide et un mot d'excuses bidon.

Le batteur laissa tomber le post-it par terre et s'occupa de nouveau de son meilleur ami. Il lui parla longuement, le rassurant le plus possible. Matthew arrêta de renifler au bout de quelques minutes et remercia faiblement Dominic. Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes d'un revers de main mais n'osa pas regarder le batteur, alors il resserra ses jambes contre son torses et fixa le mur en face de lui. Dominic soupira et se leva brusquement. Il fit le tour de la pièce en un regard et commença à bouger.

Après avoir remis en place le mobilier renversé par Matthew, il prit le sac de ce dernier et commença à rassembler toutes ses affaires précipitamment. Il prit les vêtements qui traînaient par terre et les rangea en boule, il récupéra les bracelets, le gel et la brosse avant de mettre aussi la boîte bleue de cookie et de fermer le sac. Il le mit sur son épaule, envoya un sms rapide à leur chauffeur et se dirigea vers Matthew. Le guitariste n'avait pas bougé, ignorant les vas et viens qu'avait fait Dominic dans la loge. Le batteur se pencha et, sans vraiment prendre de précaution, mis ses mains sous les aisselles du plus petit et le releva rapidement. Une fois sur ses pieds Matthew regarda lentement la pièce autour de lui, comprenant que Dominic venait de ranger le bordel qu'il avait mis. Sans prendre garde la culpabilité le prit d'assaut et son angoisse revint. Le petit corps du chanteur recommença à trembler et ses jambes faiblirent mais cette fois il ne tomba pas. Non. Parce qu'une main ferme le retint au niveau des hanches ; Dominic avait passé un bras autour de lui et à présent il le tient fermement contre lui. Matthew rencontra le regard chaleureux de son meilleur ami et vit son sourire rassurant alors il ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

Dominic entraîna Matthew hors de la loge et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parking où leur chauffeur personnel les attendait au volant d'une Mercedes assez classique. Le blond ouvrit la porte arrière et fit entrer Matthew avant de balancer le sac sur la banquette arrière et de prendre place de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il demanda au chauffeur de les emmener dans leur hôtel et prit son portable une seconde fois. Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement un sms qui expliqua brièvement la situation à Chris et l'informa de leur départ.

••

« Matt, vas te doucher ça te fera du bien. »

Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Dominic ; une pièce assez spacieuse, pas forcément très luxueuse mais elle possédait un immense lit et une salle de bain assez grande pour y trouver une baignoire et deux vasques sous un énorme miroir. Le blond avait posé dans un coin de la pièce le sac de Matthew et s'était dépêché de fermer les lourds rideaux beiges et d'allumer toutes les lumières. Au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui, se tient Matthew. Ce dernier regarde dans le vide et est pris de quelques frissons à cause de la sueur provoquée par le concert qui, à présent, refroidit son corps. Il finit par réagir au conseil de Dom et se dirige lentement vers la salle de bain. Le blond le suit du regard mais fini par froncer les sourcils quand il se rend compte au bout de quelques minutes que le chanteur n'a toujours pas fermé la porte derrière lui et qu'il ne semble pas non plus avoir commencé à se doucher. Il s'approche alors de la salle d'eau et une fois arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il remarque que Matthew est statique face au miroir. Le petit chanteur semble perdu dans sa propre contemplation, certains traits de son visage trahissent encore la douleur et ses mains sont crispées sur le rebord en bois du meuble à lavabos. Dominic soupire discrètement et s'approche de son ami. Il pose une main sur l'épaule noueuse de Matthew – qui se crispe légèrement avant de se détendre – et le fait pivoter pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver face à face. Lentement il attrape le t-shirt sale du brun et le fait remonter le long de son torse. D'un murmure il lui demande de lever les bras et le plus petit s'exécute. Une fois torse nu et malgré la température douce de cette nuit d'été, Matthew recommence à trembler légèrement. Dominic ne perd alors pas de temps et lui demande de se mettre en sous-vêtement avant de le diriger dans la baignoire. Matthew s'assoit au fond, ramène ses jambes contre son torse et commence à fixer Dominic, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il faisait dans cette baignoire. Le blond prit la paume de douche et régla l'eau de sorte à ce qu'elle soit assez chaude, limite brûlante, car c'est comme ça que Matthew l'aime, même en pleins été. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour être au niveau de Matthew et commence à mouiller son corps. Pour le réchauffer plus vite il dirige l'eau sur la nuque du chanteur qui baisse automatiquement la tête et laisse ses mains glisser le long de son corps. Dominic aperçoit ses muscles se relâcher et son dos s'affaisser pendant qu'il commence à mouiller ses cheveux.

L'eau dans la baignoire est rouge et le shampoing, que Dom applique lentement, est devenu rose à cause de la teinture, fraîche de quelques jours seulement, de Matthew. Dominic sourit au souvenir de cette soirée où il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit quand Matthew était arrivé en courant dans sa chambre, de la teinture partout sur le visage et le torse, les mains en l'air, lui demandant son aide pour vérifier qu'il en avait mis sur tous ses cheveux. C'est ça Matthew ; le grotesque, l'imprévu, l'innocence, le sourire. C'est tout ce que vous voulez mais certainement pas la tristesse, ni l'angoisse, la peine et les larmes. Le batteur sentit son cœur se serrer. Il finit de rincer les cheveux rouges de Matthew et le fait se lever pour enlever définitivement toute la mousse de son corps. Une fois l'eau éteinte, Dominic prend une serviette dans un placard à côté des lavabos elle est douce est blanche. Il la passe autour des épaules de Matthew et s'en va rapidement chercher de quoi le changer. Ne prenant pas le temps de fouiller dans le sac du brun il va directement chercher un boxer noir et sec dans sa propre valise et revient dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'y était attendu, Matthew n'a pas bougé. Il a toujours cet air triste mais son visage a au moins retrouvé quelques couleurs et ses épaules ne semblent plus aussi tendues qu'auparavant. Dominic lui dit de sortir de la baignoire, puis il pose le boxer sur le meuble à côté de lui et se retourne le temps que Matthew puisse se changer. Quelques secondes passent pendant lesquelles le seul son vient des vêtements qui glissent sur la peau de Matthew.

« Je suis désolé, soupire Matthew. »

Dominic sursaute un peu, comme s'il s'était habitué au silence constant que Matthew n'avait pas une seule fois brisé. Il se retourne et regarde le chanteur qui est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire ; il s'est changé mais a remis sa serviette autour de sa taille. Dominic le détaille un instant ; son corps est toujours aussi maigre et blanc, il n'a pas pris la peine de passer la serviette dans ses cheveux alors des gouttes un peu rosées coulent le long de son cou et de son dos, s'écrasent sur ses épaules rougies, à cause d'un violent coup de soleil attrapé quelques jours avant, ou finissent par terre. Son visage n'est plus crispé mais le contour de ses yeux est encore un peu gonflé et rouge à cause des larmes. Cependant son regard a changé et Dom peut à présent y déceler un mélange d'appréhension et de culpabilité ; oui c'est le regard qu'il fait toujours quand il se sent coupable.

« Je suis désolé, répète Matthew.

- Pourquoi ? Demande enfin Dominic.

- Pour tout ça, c'est… pathétique.

- Tu sais très bien que t'as pas à t'excuser, soupire Dom. C'est normal.

- J'suis qu'une putain de merde, murmure le chanteur.

- Matt…

- C'est pourtant vrai. Je viens de chialer comme si j'avais dix ans et tu m'as douché putain.

- Arrête. Tu sais ce que c'est faux, réplique Dom. Pense un peu à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tous ces gens ! Toutes ces filles qui hurlaient notre nom, _ton_ nom ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient venus pour applaudir une merde ?

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi de ces gens ! Coupe Matthew. Rien à foutre qu'ils m'aiment ! A quoi ça pourrait me servir hein ?! J'ai pas besoins que des inconnus m'aiment, pas besoins de toute cette foule, ces hystériques. J'ai besoins d'une putain de famille !

- Tu en as une…

- Mais elle se fout de moi ! Tout le monde se fout de moi ! Personne ne vient me voir à la fin, personne ne vient s'excuser de toutes ces années à me dire que je serais jamais un musicien célèbre, que ça arrive qu'à une personne par famille : « trop tard mon grand ton père a pris ta place alors va faire des études maintenant ! » Ces années à briser mes rêves, à ME briser ! Personne n'applaudit, personne n'est fier de moi et tu le sais.

- Ton frère est fier.

- Mais Paul n'est pas là !

- Ton p-

- Non. Si c'est pour dire ce mensonge ne dis rien Dominic. Il n'est pas fier et ça aussi tu le sais. Je lui fais de l'ombre ; quand on dit « Bellamy » maintenant ce n'est plus à lui qu'on pense. Et je ne suis pas aussi beau, aussi fort, aussi charismatique que Paul. Je chante dans le aigu comme une putain de fille, j'ai les cheveux rouges, je mets des bracelets et parfois du noir sous mes yeux pour rire. Les médias adorent se foutre de ma gueule et personne ne me prend au sérieux. J'suis qu'un putain d'excentrique. Il n'est pas fier, certainement pas. »

Matt s'était entre temps levé, il avait récupéré son pantalon et l'avait enfilé. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi trempés et la serviette blanche gît par terre. Ses traits de visage sont de nouveaux tirés et ses yeux bleus diffusent tellement de colère que Dominic ne sait plus comment réagir. Intérieurement il se maudit d'avoir mentionné le père de Matthew parce que maintenant le chanteur est de nouveau dans tous ses états. Matthew se mord la lèvre et jure à voix haute. Il finit par sortir comme une furie de la salle de bain, suivi de près par Dominic. Il se dirige vers son sac de voyage et commence à fouiller frénétiquement dedans à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte il perd patiente et renverse la totalité du bagage sur le parquet clair de la chambre. Le jeune guitariste se laisse finalement tomber par terre, faisant claquer ses genoux contre le sol, il tombe en avant et se retint avec ses deux mains. Matthew est penché au-dessus d'un tas de linge sale et propre, la tête penchée, il essaye de contenir ses larmes mais la rage au fond de lui est trop forte, trop profonde et surtout ici depuis trop longtemps. Ses épaules tremblent et ses bras ont du mal à le retenir. De colère il tape du poing contre le sol comme pour se donner le courage de résister à la tentation de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

« Moi je suis fier de toi. »

Dominic est derrière Matthew et sa voix résonne dans la chambre. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un murmure mais il a l'effet d'un hurlement. Matthew ouvre les yeux et relève la tête. Il finit par se retourner, mais reste à genoux, et lève son visage vers Dominic. Ses yeux bleus transpercent ceux du batteur et brillent de larmes non versées. Le blond se penche et finit assis en face de Matthew, le visage sérieux.

« J'ai eu le temps de te voir grandir tu ne crois pas ? Reprend-il. Je peux avoir mon avis aussi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Matthew d'une voix rauque.

- Quand on s'est vu la première fois, coupe Dominic. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, t'étais en train de te faire casser la gueule par deux merdeux. On avait dix ans. T'avais les cheveux longs et un énorme pull, tu te rappelles ? J'avais peine à te voir à cette époque et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu pour prendre des coups à ta place ce jour-là. Pourtant t'étais quelqu'un de gentil, tellement timide… J'ai passé tout le collège à te défendre des insultes et des coups, que ce soit dans les couloirs de l'école ou dans la rue. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire ça toute ma vie parce que tu ne réagissais jamais. Tu passais en baissant la tête ou t'attendais roulé en boule contre un mur qu'on arrête de te foutre des coups de pieds. Tu restais là, à te faire insulter comme un chien, t'avais juste ta guitare et tes larmes. Et moi j'étais tellement en colère contre eux et contre toi. Tellement dégoûte de voir combien ils te faisaient du mal. Tu dois bien te souvenir de toutes ces conversations qu'on a eues hein Matt ? J'en devenais malade de te retrouver le soir avec un coquard ou une lèvre fendue !

- Dom…

- Et un jour ! Un jour Chris est arrivé avec cette affiche pour les concours entre groupes de la ville. Je me rappelle que t'avais pas trop donné ton avis alors on n'avait pas vraiment insisté mais le lendemain… Le lendemain t'es arrivé dans le garage, t'as pris ta guitare et tu nous a souris ; t'avais coupé tes cheveux et ils étaient bleus. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu nous as dit Matt ? Tu as dit « On va gagner ce concours parce qu'on est les meilleurs et parce qu'il faut qu'on se barre d'ici ». Tu t'en souviens ? Parce qu'après ça t'as plus jamais été le même. Depuis ce jour tu réponds aux insultes et tu retournes les coups quand on se bat contre toi. Tu marches à l'ironie et tu souris tellement. Avant tu riais jamais, maintenant t'es juste le mec le plus joyeux que je connaisse. Envolé le garçon dont tout le monde se moquait, disparu les yeux brillants de larmes et cette timidité maladive.

- Dominic, arrête, supplie le guitariste.

- Non ! Lève-toi ! Allez lève-toi et montre-moi que t'es plus ce gamin anorexique. Tu es Matthew Bellamy, t'as un groupe de rock et tu dis merde à tous ces connards. T'es Matthew Bellamy ! La star anglaise venue du Devon, t'as ravagé une foule au Reading et tu fais mouiller des milliers de filles. T'es Matthew James Bellamy et moi je suis fier de toi ! »

Dominic et Matthew sont à présent debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Le blond arrête enfin son discours mais ne quitte pas des yeux le regard azur. Une larme coule sur la joue blanche du chanteur alors Dom s'avance vers lui et pose ses mains sur les épaules osseuses de Matthew. Ce dernier renifle rapidement avant de poser son front contre le torse du blond et de pleurer silencieusement. Les mains sur ses épaules finissent par se déplacer l'une vient se poser sur sa nuque et l'autre en haut de son dos. Les deux garçons restent un moment debout l'un contre l'autre, s'installant dans un silence paisible. Matthew finit cependant par poser ses mains sur les avant-bras de Dominic et relever la tête. Un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que les larmes ont fini de couler.

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Dom. Si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui, si j'ai arrêté de me laisser faire, tout est grâce à toi. Grâce à Tom et Chris aussi bien sûr mais… Toi t'as toujours su. Quand ça allait pas bien, j'veux dire, j'ai jamais réussir à te mentir, tu devinais tout. T'aurais pu laisser tomber et partir…

- Te perdre ? Ça m'aurait tué Matthew.

- On parle comme un couple, dit le chanteur en rigolant doucement. »

Dominic sourit et ricane aussi à la remarque. Sa main est cependant toujours accrochée à la nuque de Matthew et il ne peut détacher son regard de ce sourire qui le rend si heureux. Personne ne pourra vraiment expliquer pourquoi ceci s'est passé ; ça résultait juste d'une attraction ou d'une envie ou alors de ce genre de choses appelées sentiments. Personne ne saura vraiment, ni même les deux intéressés. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que l'un s'est rapproché de l'autre, que des yeux bleus azurs se sont plongés dans un regard bleu plus foncé et que l'un s'est penché pour embrasser une paire de lèvres fines.

L'emprise de Dominic sur la nuque de Matthew s'accentue et sa deuxième main glisse sur ses hanches fines. Le chanteur ferme les yeux et agrippe le t-shirt du batteur avec force. Les deux corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre et le baiser, d'abord timide, devient de plus en plus fort ; passionné. Dominic, penché sur Matthew le pousse contre le mur et attrape son visage de ses deux mains. Doucement il caresse ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de forcer leur entrée. Le petit brun soupire de plaisir et passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dominic. Ce dernier continue d'explorer la bouche de Matthew et n'hésite pas de temps en temps à mordiller gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, déjà un peu rougie et gonflée. Le baiser s'arrête quelques secondes laissant les deux amants reprendre leur souffle. Dominic pose doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Matthew dans un délicat baiser, il en fait un nouveau sur le coin de sa bouche et descend ainsi jusqu'à son cou où il dépose de nouveau une multitude de baisers les uns après les autres, goûtant à cette peau blanche mais exquise. Matthew rigole un peu et passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Dominic. Ce dernier relève la tête subitement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je vous fais rire Monsieur Bellamy ? »

Matthew lui répond avec un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Le batteur attrape alors les deux jambes du chanteur pour les mettre au niveau de ses hanches, puis il pose ses mains au bas de son dos et le soulève avec aisance. Matthew parut surpris une fraction de seconde mais finalement se laisse faire et en profite pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Dominic. Ce dernier pose doucement Matthew sur le lit, ne brisant jamais leur baiser. Le chanteur s'allonge, entraînant le blond qui se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Dans une danse longue et sensuelle leurs deux langues se touchent et se caressent, le chanteur lève un peu le bassin pour se coller au blond et leurs torses finissent par se toucher. Les mains de guitariste passent sous le t-shirt du batteur et agrippent son dos presque violemment. Ses doigts entrent dans sa peau et Dominic gémit de douleur mélangé à un plaisir malsain un petit sourire apparaît rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il ne finisse par plonger dans le cou de Matthew et de recommencer son petit manège. Baiser après baiser il parcoure toute sa peau et fini par la lécher doucement avant de la sucer quitte à la mordiller gentiment. Le plus petit ferme les yeux en gémissant ; il se serre encore plus à son amant et remonte ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'accrochent aux cheveux blonds. Dominic continue un moment à maltraiter le cou de Matthew avant de commencer à descendre un peu plus bas. Ses lèvres embrassent chaque parcelle de peau parcourue pendant que ses doigts, un peu rêches, effleurent à peine le torse encore nu du chanteur. Ce dernier gémit à ce contact léger et bouge un peu sous Dominic. Mais le batteur continue de descendre le long de son torse, d'y laisser quelques baisers et de caresser sans fin cette peau nacrée.

Dans la chambre tout est silencieux, seuls les quelques gémissements de Matthew et le lent frottement des mains de Dominic sur sa peau se font à peine entendre. Ils prennent leur temps parce que le batteur ne veut rien brusquer et parce qu'ils aiment tellement se découvrir qu'ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin d'aller plus loin. Matthew remonte le visage de Dominic vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément, le blond se recolle à lui et dans cette étreinte les doigts du pianiste passent sous son t-shirt et le remontent jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Là, Matthew le fait basculer lentement sur le côté et se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Le chanteur est à quatre pattes au-dessus de Dominic, les mains posées sur le matelas, au niveau de sa tête, le visage au-dessus du siens et les cheveux humides tombant devant ses yeux. Il est magnifique Dominic contemple un moment ce visage enfantin au-dessus de lui, ces yeux azurs qui brillent de désir et ce petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. Sa bouche, si douce et si tendre. Il s'apprête à lui voler un énième baiser mais Matthew l'esquive en rigolant, il s'assoit finalement sur lui et pose ses mains sur son torse. Dominic aurait pu le renverser sur le côté d'un simple mouvement tellement le chanteur est léger mais il le laisse faire, souriant bêtement comme s'il était devant la plus belle création du monde. Non en fait il était vraiment devant, ou plutôt dessous. Matthew ne le lâche pas une seconde des yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses mains commencent à parcourir doucement son torse, prenant son temps, comme quand il s'amusait à toucher le sable quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il laisse ses doigts vagabonder sur la peau dorée de Dominic, ils passent au niveau de ses tétons, remontent le long de sa gorge, caressent son cou, passent légèrement sur sa mâchoire, sa bouche. Et puis il se penche et retrace le même chemin mais avec ses lèvres et parfois même sa langue. Matthew se remet à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et pendant qu'il emprisonne dans un baiser plus brusque il fait descendre sa main droite le long du ventre de Dominic. Elle parcourt le bas de son ventre et s'arrête juste avant son pantalon. A ce moment les deux jeunes hommes ne bougent plus, leurs lèvres se sont détachées et leurs yeux se rencontrent. D'un simple échange de regard ils décident de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Tous deux comprennent alors les désirs et les attentes de l'autre. Une complicité nouvelle vient de se créer et Dominic scelle ce nouveau lien en emprisonnant les lèvres de Matthew contre les siennes. Ce dernier en profite alors pour franchir le pas et continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Avec agilité il déboutonne son pantalon d'une main et le pousse vers le bas. Avec des mouvements de jambes le blond fait glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Il s'arrête cependant de gesticuler quand il sent la main de Matthew sur son entre-jambe. Dominic retient son souffle un moment mais finit par soupirer longuement de plaisir le guitariste le caresse doucement, à travers son boxer, prolongeant en même temps un baiser long et langoureux. Tout en prononçant un peu plus la pression sur le sexe de Dominic, Matthew s'allonge pratiquement sur lui et recommence à caresser de sa langue le cou bronzé du batteur. Mais ce dernier sort de sa torpeur et attrape ses hanches pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Rapidement Dominic se retrouve une nouvelle fois au-dessus de Matthew. Le chanteur commence à déboutonner son propre pantalon et Dominic l'aide à l'enlever entièrement, puis il écarte ses jambes maigres et vient se positionner entre. Matthew le tire rapidement vers lui et leurs deux torses finissent par se toucher.

Leurs lèvres se cherchent, leurs soupirs se font plus réguliers, leurs doigts parcourent avec hâte le corps de l'autre, leurs yeux brillent. Une main puissante ramène les cheveux de Matthew en arrière et des jambes fines entourent les hanches de Dominic. Cherchant à se coller le plus possible dans un corps à corps passionné, ils sentent bientôt leur désir naissant contre celui de l'autre. Leurs érections se touchent et déclenchent des frissons le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Dominic lâche alors les cheveux de Matthew pour passer la main sous son boxer et commencer de légères caresses. Le chanteur gémit faiblement mais son amant le fait taire en l'embrassant sauvagement. Tout en jouant avec la langue de Matthew, Dominic devient plus insistant avec ses caresses et bientôt sa main fait de rapide vas et viens sur le membre dur du chanteur. Ce dernier commence à bouger doucement, une main crispée dans les cheveux du blond, les yeux fermés et la bouche à peine ouverte. Dominic pose une main fraîche sur le bas de son ventre et dépose un baiser délicat sur son torse. Devant lui Matthew semble tellement prendre son pied qu'il trouve ça magnifique. Il devient de plus en plus rapide dans ses gestes et commence à prendre un réel plaisir à voir son amant gémir devant lui. Alors qu'il se penche une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui il sent une nouvelle fois les doigts fins attraper son sexe. Cette fois, Matthew passe aussi sous son boxer et commence à lui attribuer les mêmes soins ; le frôlant tout d'abord à peine puis en devenant de plus en plus prononcé et rapide dans ses gestes. Dominic se mit lui aussi à gémir faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Les deux garçons sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, se faisant mutuellement un bien fou.

« Dom… Dom… ,soupire Matthew. Dom vient… »

Matthew le lâche et Dominic se décolle un peu de lui. Il continue cependant de caresser Matthew tout en l'embrassant une énième fois. Puis il déplace ses lèvres contre son oreille et demande dans un soupire au brun s'il est sûr de son choix ce dernier hoche la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Alors Dominic fait glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe puis, plus loin, jusqu'à atteindre son entrée. Sans s'en rendre compte Matthew écarte un peu plus les jambes et laisse sa tête retomber sur le matelas. Les yeux fermés il sent Dominic le taquiner gentiment avec un doigt humide. Un nouveau soupire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et se transforme en gémissement quand il sent ce même doigt entrer en lui. Dominic le prépare doucement avec un puis deux et enfin trois de ses doigts, tout en parsemant le bas de son ventre de baisers. Il attend quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Matthew ne cesse de bouger tout en laissant échapper des sons plus ou moins curieux de sa bouche. Amusé, Dominic le contemple une seconde fois tout en le caressant.

« Dominic, je t'en supplie… Dominic, maintenant… »

Alors le batteur sourit et se repositionne au-dessus du chanteur. Lentement il remplace ses doigts par son sexe et pénètre Matthew avec douceur. Un gémissement de douleur se fait entendre alors il ne bouge plus. Au bout de quelques secondes à attendre, Matthew commence à bouger sous lui alors il se penche au-dessus du corps blanc et commence de lents mouvements. Le plus petit rabat automatiquement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et commence à gémir de plus en plus fort, les yeux fermés. Dominic s'approche encore de lui et finit par l'embrasser sur le front. Brusquement, Matthew l'attrape par le cou et attaque ses lèvres d'un baiser témoignant de son désir ardent. Prenant de plus en plus confiance en lui, le blond accentue ses vas et viens, cherchant à procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son amant.

« HAN PUTAIN ! »

Matthew penche sa tête en arrière et bouge à n'en plus pouvoir son bassin, se calant sur le rythme de Dominic. Ce dernier comprend avoir touché la prostate du chanteur alors il répète plusieurs fois le même mouvement, le faisant crier de plaisir. Dominic est de plus en plus euphorique ; ce qu'il voit est si beau pour lui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de crier lui aussi de plaisir. Matthew est allongé sous lui, les bras en croix, sur le matelas, sa tête est penchée en arrière, laissant à découvert son cou fin. Sa bouche est ouverte, ses lèvres rougies par les multiples baisers subis et certains de ses cheveux collent sur son front humide. Les vas et viens deviennent plus fort et plus rapide, ainsi que les cris. Dominic se penche complètement, jusqu'à finir le visage caché dans le cou de Matthew et attrape une nouvelle fois ses cheveux entre ses mains. Ce dernier attrape son dos et le griffe peu à peu, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux jeunes hommes finissent par crier à l'unisson dans un dernier coup de hanche de la part de Dominic. Ils atteignent l'orgasme, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts et la gorge déployée.

Le batteur se détache délicatement de Matthew - ce dernier soupire une dernière fois quand il le sent quitter son corps – et prend une serviette par terre pour nettoyer le bas de son ventre salis par la semence du chanteur. Il regarde le corps en face de lui, ne bougeant pas, les bras écartés et le rejoint rapidement. Dominic se colle à Matthew et embrasse ses lèvres. Le petit brun ouvre alors les yeux et sourit avant de se coller à lui, repliant un peu ses jambes. Les deux musiciens restent dans un silence paisible un long moment. Matthew a le visage caché dans le cou de Dominic et une main caresse ses cheveux blonds. Le batteur, quant à lui, ne cesse de faire des cercles imaginaires du bout de ses doigts, sur le torse du chanteur. L'un contre l'autre ils n'éprouvent pas vraiment le besoin de parler, juste de profiter. La chaleur qu'émane le corps de Dominic endort doucement Matthew qui lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Non il n'en n'a pas envie parce qu'il a peur de se réveiller seul le lendemain. Il a peur de trouver un nouveau post-it, une nouvelle excuse, un nouvel abandon. Lentement le calme laisse place à l'anxiété et le petit brun n'arrive plus à savoir si ce qui vient de se passer et réel ou faux. Ses doigts se crispent rapidement autour des cheveux de Dominic et son corps se serre encore plus à lui.

« Hé… Commence Dominic.

- Hum…

- Matt, tu… tu m'aimes pas vrai ? »

Le cœur de Matthew rate un battement et il se redresse brusquement, contemplant Dominic, toujours allongé à côté de lui. Ce dernier a les yeux grands ouverts exprimant sa surprise face à la réaction de Matthew. Le chanteur reste un moment sans parler, son regard azur transperçant celui inquiet de Dominic.

Treize ans apparaissent alors devant les yeux de Matthew. Treize ans de souvenirs. Treize années d'une amitié solide et simple. Le chanteur revoit cette première rencontre et tous les autres jours qui ont suivis. Il se souvient de ce regard bleu rassurant et de ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de résister au lieu de craquer quand ça n'allait pas. Il se remémore leurs premières cuites et toutes celles qui ont succédées, toutes ces soirées, tous ces souvenirs. Les deux musiciens revoient soudainement ces treize années de complicité, de rires, de larmes et de joie. Ils entendent leur première dispute, leurs premières compositions, leurs fous rire. Matthew se souvient d'une aide, d'un pilier et Dom se rappelle d'un frère à protéger. Treize années se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles le chanteur a tout refoulé et le batteur n'a rien vu arriver. Comment ne pas sentir cette attirance ? Parce qu'elle était bien cachée. Camouflée derrière un amour fraternel indestructible, opaque, indiscutable. Ils auraient pu être de la même famille tellement leur loyauté est sans limite l'un pour l'autre. Oui mais deux frères ne s'embrassent pas. Ils ne partagent pas une telle passion, un tel désir. Matthew sent les larmes monter devant tout ce gâchis toutes ces années à se sentir rejeté, parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas sain, pas normal. Et Dominic, toujours allongé sur ce lit comprend ce qu'il a manqué toutes ces années ; si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux. Cependant est-il vraiment trop tard ? Tout ce désir ressenti il y a quelques

minutes, tout cet amour, cette tendresse. Matthew n'arrive pas à effacer ces images de ses pensées ; les mains de Dominic sur son corps, ses lèvres emprisonnant les siennes. Ce plaisir. Pour la première fois, excepté lors d'un concert, Matthew s'était senti vivant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé un tel bonheur, une telle sérénité. Dans les bras de Dominic, c'était toujours là qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité, à l'abri des remarques et des rires, à l'abri des déceptions et des absences. Par simple logique il ne peut imaginer Dominic le trahir, il ne pouvait concevoir le fait que ce qui venait de se passer n'était que pour essayer, qu'un coup d'un soir. On ne joue pas à ça avec son meilleur ami. Et cette phrase qui résonne dans sa tête « Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? ». Tant d'inquiétude dans cette question. Le chanteur se mord la lèvre et comprend doucement que cette question appelle une réponse positive. Elle hurle la confirmation de certains sentiments. Des sentiments encore inconnus, certes, mais qui sont bien présents et ne demandent qu'à être accepté. Est-ce que Matthew veut accepter ces sentiments ? Leurs sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il veut de ça ? Est-ce que tu veux ne plus être seul Matthew ? Le petit brun sent son cœur battre la chamade et en face de lui Dominic attend comme si la réponse qui allait sortir de la bouche de Matthew allait chambouler sa vie. Et elle va le faire. « Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? ». Matthew sourit doucement, une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue.

« Depuis le premier jour, souffle-t-il finalement. »

* * *

_**Et bien voilà mes chères ! **_  
_**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! **_  
_**C'est un peu fluffly à la fin mais... le début avait tellement mal commencé que bon, fallait être gentille quand même :3**_

**_Vos avis ? (Je les atteeeeeend avec impatiiiiiiience :3)_**

_**Pour les lectrices de My Sweet Prince j'aimerai juste vous dire que je suis désolée mais la rédaction de cette OS et les semaines assez hard au lycée depuis la fin des vacances ne m'ont pas permis de commencer le chapitre 11. Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est déjà mis en place, les idées sont décidées, tout est planifié il faut juste que je rédige tout ça ! **_

_**Passez un bon weekend mes chères ! **_

_**June **_


End file.
